Fuji Crossdresses
by Apple Snapple
Summary: The regulars are shocked when one day Fuji walks up to them wearing girl's clothes. Oneshot.


**Haha. I'm going to have ALOT of fun writing this.**

**You're wondering why I don't mass post everything anymore. I'm running out of ideas. After this one I have absolutely NOTHING except for Life is Death.**

**Ahh...maybe my brain will help me...**

**Warnings: Fuji's crossdressing. Don't like? Get out now.**

**Yeah. That's basically all. xD**

**Enjoy the product of my boredomness. Because boredomness isn't a word.**

**I'm doing Seigaku right now. Should I do Hyotei next? And maybe Rikkai Dai...Fudomine too...Maybe all the schools. Except Shitenhouji...because I barely know the characters yet. YET...**

**I might even do Jyosei Shounan...hmmm...**

**Although...this is probably sucky because...well...I had PROBLEMS!**

* * *

Yuuta stared. "Aniki..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Why...are you...in a skirt? And a blouse?!"

"Saa." Fuji currently was wearing a white blouse and a yellow skirt. Yes. You heard me. He was wearing a_ skirt_. And he was in high heels.

"Aniki...you're planning on torturing Mizuki, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Then what the heck are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"...I was right. He's torturing everyone."

"Saa..."

**Victim: Echizen Ryoma**

Echizen was outside his house drinking Ponta. Like always.

Fuji walked up to him. "Hi, Echizen!"

Echizen looked up. "Who are you?"

"Guess!"

Echizen stared into the stranger's face. "I'm going to take a wild guess."

"Okay."

"You're Inui."

"...Guess again!"

"..."

"Hmm...maybe you really can't tell. I don't think I changed _that _much. I'm Fuji!"

"Che. Mada mada..." Echizen broke off. "Fuji-senpai?! What are you doing?"

"I"m dressing up as a girl!"

"..." Echizen's brain broke down.

"Hm...maybe he couldn't handle it."

**Victim: Kikumaru Eiji**

"Eiji."

"...Fuji! What are you doing, nya?" Kikumaru had a worried look on his face.

"Saa...I think I became a girl."

Kikumaru had a horrified look on his face. He fainted.

"...Maybe he couldn't handle it either."

**Victim: Tezuka Kunimitsu**

"Fuji..." Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm crossdressing!"

"Fuji..."

"Yes?"

"50 laps around the courts. And I don't care if you're wearing high heels. Just do it."

"Aw. Mitsu-chan! You're too mean!"

"60 laps."

"Aw..."

"70!"

"..."

Tezuka was glaring while he watched Fuji's retreating figure.

**Victim: Oishi Shuichiro and Momoshiro Takeshi**

Fuji bumped into Oishi while trying to run laps in high heels.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Oishi said. "Wait...FUJI?!"

"Ah...Oishi. Hi."

"What happened?!"

"I'm dressing up as a girl! It's fun!"

"...Fuji! Are you okay? Did someone brainwash you?!" Oishi grabbed Fuji's shoulders and started shaking him.

"No..."

Suddenly Momo came running out of nowhere. "Fuji-senpai! Echizen said something was wrong with you and asked me to check what was going on..." he trailed off. "Why are you in a skirt? Why are you in high heels?!"

"I'm crossdressing!" Fuji smiled.

"..." Oishi and Momo both died.

Just kidding. Their brains just broke down.

"Saa..."

**Victim: Kawamura Takashi and Kaidou Kaoru**

We don't really need dialogue for this one...

Basically, when Fuji walked up to Kawamura, he got into BURNING mode without the racket.

YES! HE GOT INTO BURNING MODE WITHOUT THE RACKET!

I REPEAT! HE GOT INTO THE BURNING MODE **WITHOUT** THE RACKET!

And he accidentally punched Kaidou in the face who just HAPPENED to walk by.

He had to go to the hospital.

Kaidou NEVER goes to the hopsital!!

Fuji had to walk away. Very fast, because he couldn't run.

His feet hurt too much because of his shoes.

**Last Victim: Inui Sadaharu**

Inui was scribbling random notes in his notebook. "Ii data," he muttered.

Fuji walked up to him. "Inui."

Inui looked up and dropped his notebook.

Yes. Inui Sadaharu just DROPPED HIS NOTEBOOK!

"This...is beyond my dad! Fuji, why would you crossdress in the first place?"

"It's fun."

"...Ii data." Inui picked up his notebook and began scribbling madly.

**The Next Day...**

Echizen stopped drinking Ponta. Yes! He stopped drink Ponta. Which NEVER happens.

Kikumaru didn't attend practice that day.

Oishi and Momo both were in the hospital.

Inui injured his hand because he took too many notes. Therefore he couldn't play tennis.

Kawamura became emo because he injured Kaidou

Kaidou's stamina dropped and Arai beat him in a practice match.

Horio beat the Tezuka Zone. HORIO BEAT THE TEZUKA ZONE! WHICH IS LITERALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

Fuji just smirked. He looked over at his new pictures he collected...

* * *

**Yeah. I know this was sucky, short, and it didn't make any sense whatsoever.**

**I'm bored. And tired. So sue me**


End file.
